Sina
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sina |jname=ジーナ |tmname=Sina |image=Spr SM Sina.png |size=300px |caption=In-battle model from Generation VII |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Kalos |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , |games= , , |specialist=yes |type= types }} Sina (Japanese: ジーナ Sina) is one of Professor Sycamore's assistants, and often appears along with another assistant, Dexio. She specializes in . In the games Pokémon X and Y Sina and Dexio are first met by the player in and they talk about and the type. Sina talks about testing Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's request and promptly introduces herself. Sina later guides the player across Lumiose City to Professor Sycamore's lab. Further on, she and Dexio give the player the Coastal Kalos Pokédex at and the Mountain Kalos Pokédex at . The duo are soon met again at the Kalos Power Plant, disguised as the defenders of Kalos. They arrive to stop Team Flare, but by the time they get there, the player has already driven the villains away. They thank the player for their help and offers their assistance before taking off. Sina is met alone at Anistar City to tell the player about a person there who knows about / . The player meets them again in their disguises in Lysandre Labs, where they ask if the player has seen a man as tall as a stretched-out that Team Flare has been searching for. There, they pretend that they have never met the player and warns them to be safe when fighting against Team Flare. After Lysandre is defeated in the Team Flare Secret HQ, the masked Sina and Dexio thanks the player for their victory. Tierno reveals that he and Trevor teamed up with Sina and Dexio to free the Pokémon Team Flare tied to the stones on to power their ultimate weapon. When Tierno states their names, Sina denies their true identities. Dexio also reveals that he and Sina destroyed the machine Lysandre used to spy on peoples' Holo Casters. After the player has become Champion, Sina is seen with Dexio in the parade Professor Sycamore made for the player and their friends. Pokémon Sun and Moon The first meets Sina alongside Dexio during their first visit to Heahea City. Upon discovering that the player has a Z-Ring, she /Dexio battles the player. After the battle, Dexio gives the player a Zygarde Cube, and the two of them task the player with finding the Cells and Cores scattered across Alola. The player later meets the duo in an Aether Foundation Labratory on , where they explain how to use the Zygarde Core to create a Zygarde to add to their team. After becoming the first of the Alola League, Sina and Dexio meet the player again at Ancient Poni Path. After defeating Dexio, he and Sina explain Key Stones and Mega Stones to the player, and give them a Key Stone of their own, suggesting that they attach it to the opposite end of their Z-Ring. Sina appears as a possible opponent and partner in the Battle Tree. In the Battle Tree, Sina mostly uses Pokémon exclusive to Pokémon Moon. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon The first meets Sina alongside Dexio during their first visit to Heahea City. Upon discovering that the player has a Z-Power Ring, she /Dexio battles the player. After the battle, Dexio gives the player a Full Restore. After becoming the first Champion of the Alola League, the player meets Sina and Dexio again at Poni Plains. After defeating Dexio, he and Sina explain Key Stones and Mega Stones to the player, and give them a Key Stone of their own, suggesting that they attach it to the opposite end of their Z-Ring. The player later meets the duo in an Aether Foundation Laboratory on Route 16 after capturing Zygarde at Resolution Cave. They explain that the Zygarde the player encountered is the 50% Forme of Zygarde and that they had found a 10% Zygarde, which they give to the player. After defeating Dexio, they will explain about the Zygarde Cube and how to use it to combine a Zygarde from its 100 Cells and Cores. Sina also appears as a possible opponent and partner in the Battle Tree. Pokémon Sina's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Moon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSina.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sina |prize= 2,240 |game=Moon |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Ultra Moon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSina.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sina |prize= 2,100 |game=UM |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Tree Sina appears in the Battle Tree exclusively in and . She uses three of the Pokémon below in Single Battles, four in Double Battles, and two in Multi Battles. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSina.png |size=150px |prize=2-7 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sina |game=SUS |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | Quotes Pokémon X and Y ; :" is--now brace yourself--a Pokémon!" :"This turned the entire type-matchup system on its head!" :"And we've been battling Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's request. My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" :"If you'd like, I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!" ::Yes: "OK! Let's get this show on the road!" ::No: "Oh? Well, don't be shy, OK? Come talk to us when you want to go to the lab." ;Lumiose City - Route 4 Gate :"Right through this gate, and you'll be in Lumiose City! Go on already!" ;Lumiose City :"I'll go ahead and wait in front of the lab for you!" :"This building is the Sycamore Pokémon Lab! Let's go inside!" * Professor Sycamore's lab (3F) :"You've traveled a long way from Vaniville Town, but you're finally here! The professor can't wait to meet you. You can find him on the third floor, so hop in the elevator!" * Professor Sycamore's lab (1F) :"Yes." :"And here's one of them now...That's . , come here a sec!" :"Still...I wonder what kind of beautiful world Lysandre desires...In this great big Kalos region, there are many different Pokémon. I hope getting a Pokédex gives you a chance to learn about them." ; :"Haven't you wondered how a single Pokédex could possibly cover a region as big as Kalos?" :"New encounters help people and Pokémon grow and mature! We'll be taking our leave now! !" ; - Coumarine City Gate :"How dare you keep us waiting!" :"Hey! So there's Central Kalos and Coastal Kalos, right? Can you tell me what comes next?" :"You know...You look different somehow. Your face seems more...mature? Ha ha! Just joshing with you! I'll be taking my leave now! !" ;Power Plant :"Oh my! You chased off that mysterious bunch before we could even get here? Well, I guess there's always room for more defenders of Kalos! Let me heal your Pokémon as thanks!" :"Well, I think us mysterious people will be off now! I leave before being left. I decide. !" ;Anistar City :"You there!" :"I came in place of Dexio to tell you something. There's a person here in Anistar City who knows about the Legendary Pokémon." :"Oh, I almost forgot! I brought you some gifts! Put them to good use!" :" s make it easier to catch kinds of Pokémon that you've caught before! Even though they're the same species, the strengths and Natures of individual Pokémon can be really different." ;Lysandre Labs :"No sign of him here either...You! Have you seen anything?" :"His relationship to Team Flare is a mystery, but...Oh, by the way, I've got something for you. Take these with you, ." :"Oh, wait! We met some time ago, but I didn't get your name then! I've never heard your name before! Not once!" * If talked to again :"What is that Lysandre guy thinking?! I thought he wanted a beautiful world..." ;Geosenge Town :"Phew...I'm so glad you're all safe! I really respect the courage and kindness all of you showed." :"Who are these Sina and Dexio you speak of? We're the masked heroes!" Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Heahea City :"Stop right there!" :"My name's Sina! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" :"Oh, I've got an idea! You and Dexio should battle! /Oh, I've got an idea! Why don't you test your skills with me? " ::Yes: "OK! Let's get this show on the road!" ::No: "OK, I'll wait till you're up to the challenge of my awesome team!" * Upon being defeated :"New encounters help people and Pokémon grow and mature!" * After being defeated :"I get it... Facing trials helps you grow close to your team. I think that's absolutely wonderful!" :"I feel like I've been able to have a glimpse of the island challenge! Let me heal your Pokémon as thanks!" :"The item that I just gave you is for collecting the Cores and Cells of a Pokémon— . I'll tell you the details another time, so please keep it safe for now. For your island challenge, it might not be a bad idea to go to to train your Pokémon. We'll be taking our leave now! !" ; :"I've been waiting for you! Now let me explain about the Reassembly Unit." :"Have you been collecting Zygarde's Cells and Cores?" :"Anyway, I'll explain!" :"The Reassembly Unit is a device that has something to do with the Pokémon Zygarde. The machine is capable of assembly and separation of Zygarde." :"Assembly is...to create a Pokémon called Zygarde! Now, Dexio, it's your turn." :"The other is to create a new Zygarde with only Cells!" :"To separate Zygarde... it means to return Zygarde to its Cells!" :"Depending on the number of Cells and Cores, the shape of Zygarde will be different... In other words, Zygarde changes its Forme!" :"If you collect Zygarde's Cells and Cores, you may get the answer. Anyhow... we'll be taking our leave now! !" ;Ancient Poni Path :"While we were having you look into Zygarde for us..." :"we were looking into the Z-Ring, too." :"It's so mysterious... to be talking about Mega Evolution here, in a region so far away from Kalos..." :"You can use the Z-Ring! So you must be able to use a Key Stone that makes Mega Stones resonate!" :"You know, when you think about it... The Z-Ring helps the feelings of a Trainer reach his or her Pokémon and makes it so it can use its Z-Power, right? It only follows that it should be able to achieve Mega Evolution, too!" :"We'll be taking our leave now! !" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"OK! Let's get this show on the road!" * Upon being defeated :"Brilliant and intense. You demonstrate a wonderful fighting style." * If the player is defeated :"Tee hee! We didn't act as masked heroes just for show." ; * After collecting the first Cell :"I just received a signal from your Zygarde Cube! The creature that just got sucked into the cube is what we call a " "! The Zygarde Cube I gave you is like a nest for Cells and Cores. Your mission is to collect all the Cells and Cores! We'll get in touch. !" * After collecting 10% of Cells :"You've collected 10% so far. If you'd like to know what this number means, please come to the Aether Base on Route 16 on Ula'ula Island! You are getting warmer! !" * After collecting 50% of Cells :"You've collected no less than 50% of all the Cells and Cores! I wonder how your painstaking efforts will pay off. Why don't you visit the Aether Base on Route 16 on Ula'ula Island? You are getting even warmer! !" * After collecting all Cells :"You've collected all the Cells and Cores scattered in the Alola region! No one else could have done this! I knew I chose the right person for this mission! Now Zygarde's power is completely yours! Time for you to get to the heart of this mystery! !" * After collecting the first Core :"I just received a signal from your Zygarde Cube! The creature that just got sucked into the cube is what we call a " "! Cores are mysterious creatures that form Zygarde together with Cells! Also, Cores retain Zygarde's moves! You can use the Zygarde Cube to teach your Zygarde a move! Why don't you try it sometime? !" * After collecting each remaining Cores :"I see that you've just collected another Zygarde Core! Each of these Core moves are memorized by the Zygarde Cube, so you can use it to teach Zygarde moves as many times as you'd like! Everything is up to you! !" Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Heahea City :"Stop right there!" :"My name's Sina! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" :"Oh, I've got an idea! You and Dexio should battle! /Oh, I've got an idea! Why don't you test your skills with me? " ::Yes: "OK! Let's get this show on the road!" ::No: "OK, I'll wait till you're up to the challenge of my awesome team!" * Upon being defeated :"New encounters help people and Pokémon grow and mature!" * After being defeated :"I get it... Facing trials helps you grow close to your team. I think that's absolutely wonderful!" :"I feel like I've been able to have a glimpse of the island challenge! Let me heal your Pokémon as thanks!" :"Maybe training yourself up a bit on will help you understand your Pokémon even better. We'll be taking our leave now! !" ;Poni Plains :"While you were getting stronger, doing the island challenge..." :"we were looking into the Z-Power Ring." :"It's so mysterious... to be talking about Mega Evolution here, in a region so far away from Kalos..." :"You can use the Z-Power Ring! So you must be able to use a Key Stone that makes Mega Stones resonate!" :"You know, when you think about it, the Z-Power Ring helps the feelings of a reach their Pokémon so it can use its Z-Move, right? It only follows that it should be able to achieve Mega Evolution, too!" :"We'll be taking our leave for research now! !" ; :"We were also able to catch a !" ::Impressive!: "There's something even more impressive!" ::Two Zygarde?: "Correct! Two Zygarde." :"That's right...50% and 10%. Zygarde can use various forms depending on the situation! It's quite a unique Pokémon, don't you agree?" :"Now, allow me to explain the Reassembly Unit!" :"The Reassembly Unit is a device that has something to do with Zygarde. The machine is capable of assembly and separation of Zygarde." :"Assembly is...to change the ! Now, Dexio, it's your turn." :"The other is to create a new Zygarde with only Cells! You see, Zygarde can change its Forme by gathering parts of itself known as Cells!" :"To separate Zygarde... It means to return Zygarde to its Cells!" :"Depending on the number of Cells and Cores, the shape of Zygarde will be different... In other words, Zygarde changes its Forme!" :"Oh, I almost forgot! We need to give you the Zygarde Cube, too!" :"It also has the 40 Zygarde Cells we gathered." :"Who knows...? Maybe Zygarde itself will tell us someday. Anyhow...we'll be taking our leave now! !" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"OK! Let's get this show on the road!" * Upon being defeated :"Brilliant and intense. You demonstrate a wonderful fighting style." * If the player is defeated :"Tee hee! We didn't act as masked heroes just for show." Artwork Models In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Sina first appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. She and Dexio were first seen being called by Professor Sycamore to make a copy of the footage of Vaniville Town's destruction so that Lysandre may study it. In What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?, Sina and Dexio were sent to find Professor Sycamore's missing Charmander, which had escaped from his lab. They found Charmander with and his friends. Mistaking the children for thieves, Sina and Dexio took Charmander, but were stopped by , who used his Roller Skates to take Charmander back. After Tierno explained that they were merely returning Charmander to its proper owner, Sina and Dexio excused themselves and left. In Zygarde Appears, Sina and Dexio infiltrated Lysandre Café. There, they defeated a disguised and interrogated him for information on Team Flare's whereabouts. After getting what they wanted, Sina and Dexio reported to Professor Sycamore that Team Flare went into hiding at the Pokémon Village. In Epilogue, after Team Flare's defeat, Professor Sycamore had Sina and Dexio sent to Alola to investigate the that have been spotted around the region. In PASM16, Sina and Dexio arrived on Ula'ula Island. In the five months that passed since they arrived in Alola, the duo managed to gather sixty percent of Zygarde's Cells. Later, they spotted using Search and decided to ask him to help find the missing Cells. In PASM18, Sina and Dexio infiltrated the Aether House, where they met Sun and requested that he help them find Zygarde's Cells. While he was initially reluctant, Sun agreed after Sina and Dexio offered to pay him a large amount of money for each Cell he found. After receiving a Zygarde Cube to store the Cells in as well as a Mecha to keep in touch with Sina and Dexio, Sun set off. Six months later, Sina and Dexio introduced Samson Oak to the Reassembly Unit at the Aether Base on , which they planned to use to control Zygarde's forms. Pokémon is Sina's only known Pokémon. It was first used to fight the Headmaster at the Aether House. None of Glaceon's moves are known.}} Names Category:X and Y characters Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Characters with alter egos Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings de:Sina fr:Sina it:Sina ja:ジーナ zh:吉娜